1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device in which a difference in effective charging time is reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) may display an image corresponding to a video signal by adjusting light transmittance of liquid crystals thereof based on the video signal. The LCD typically includes an LCD panel having liquid crystal cells arranged in an active matrix and a plurality of driving circuits for driving the LCD panel. The LCD may further include a plurality of data lines and a plurality of gate lines, which intersect one another on the active matrix LCD panel, and a plurality of pixel driving thin-film transistors (“TFT”s) disposed at the intersections of the data lines and the gate lines. The driving circuits of the LCD may include a data driving circuit for supplying data to the data lines of the LCD panel and a gate driving circuit for supplying scan pulses to the LCD panel. The driving circuits may further include a demultiplexer installed between the data driving circuit and the data lines to distribute an output of a single data driving circuit to a number of data lines. Since the demultiplexer reduces the number of outputs of the data driving circuit, the data driving circuit may be simplified, and the number of data input terminals of the LCD panel may be reduced.
In such an LCD, when an electric field in one direction is applied to a liquid crystal layer for a long time, a degradation phenomenon may occur. To prevent such a degradation phenomenon, the polarity of a data voltage with respect to a common voltage may be inverted on a frame-by-frame basis, on a row or column-by-row or column basis, or on a pixel-by-pixel basis. In high-speed driving, column inversion is most widely utilized. The column inversion is to change the polarity of a data voltage flowing through the same data line on a frame-by-frame basis. Since the data voltage is inverted once in each frame, power consumption may be reduced by such a column inversion.